Fire and Water
by Mysso Almasy
Summary: [FF8FFX Crossover] A handsome blonde knight was warped to the otherworld against his free will. At the same time, a beautiful young summoner was waiting for her own knight to return. What happens when they met each other? Will one let the other go?
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VIII and X does not belong to me. Therefore, suing is prohibited, unless you want a death sentence delivered by Hyperion.**

Mysso: Enough with the disclaimer. On with the story.

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Fate**

         _Dong…dong…dong_…_dong…dong…dong…_

         The ancient grandfather clock that stood in the dark hall chimed six times, its rings echoing loudly in the silent chamber, even to the top floor where a lady in a dark purple robe sat in an elegantly-wrought chair in her room. Her place was brightly-lit with a huge fire burning furiously in the fireplace. The huge window was opened, showing the beautiful sunset as it hides behind the mountains of the otherworldly realm. A gentle wind blew into the room, slightly lifting the thin sky-blue curtains as a bird of paradise shrieked its lonesome cry.

         In front of her, on her black marble table, lay a crystal ball in its black eagle-claw stand. In it, swirls of purple smoke danced about. At her feet, lay a huge lion-like creature, its black wings folded as it watched its mistress silently with its golden eyes.

         The lady slowly held out her hand at the purple globe. She closed her eyes and focused her power onto the ball.

         "Show me what you see…" her silvery voice floated, and the mass of purple smoke gradually dispersed. Shafts of shining bright light peeked through the smoke. She felt her creature stirred beneath her.

         "Chill, Griever…" said the lady as she opened back her eyes.

         "But, Miss…" the beast growled softly. Its fur ruffled slightly as it stretched its powerful body and stood up on all fours. At that height, its head stood level with the table, so it can see the ball clearly. It blinked curiously. 

         "I can see you recognize him," said the lady. 

         "Of course," said Griever. "We encountered each other in Ultimecia's Castle. He was the one who…eliminated me," it spat the last few words. 

         "Oh…and who might this young man be?" asked the lady. Her globe showed a young brown-haired teenager, wearing a fur-collared black jacket and with several belts hanging around his black pants. He was seen standing at a balcony, and with a raven-haired lady in blue beside him. He gathered her in his arms, and drew her close. Just as more is to unfold, the purple smoke returned and covered the entire ball again.

         "Ah. I remember him now. He's Squall Leonhart…" the lady mused. A bright smile lit her features. "It is him, isn't he? He looked more charming than ever." 

         "Yes, Miss…" came the answer of a growl. A bell-like laughter greeted him.

         "My, my…it seems you hate him a lot." Silence followed. She smiled as Griever eyed the man in the ball with much hate and contempt as it showed through its eyes. Its black tail swished back and forth with a slight hint of annoyance. The lady shook her head and laughed again. 

         Just then, the ball started to glint again. This time, sparks of lightning came with it. The lady's eyebrow rose as she stared at her globe in surprise.

         "Hmm…it seems we have something in store for this person here…" 

         This time, the crystal ball showed cloudy images of a certain blond in grey. It showed him and a blonde lady in peach battling some grey mass. Then, the scene changed and showed the blond again fighting, but this time with another woman, a kimono-clad lady with a staff. They were fighting against another blond guy with a golden sword, and behind him stood a red-headed guy robed in his purple robes. The blonde girl earlier was seen trapped in his arms as she struggled to break his hold. Then the scene dispersed again as the purple clouds returned. 

         "Oh dear. This does not look good," murmured the lady in purple sadly.

         "Why, Miss?" 

         "This I cannot say, but I sincerely hope he will get through it just fine…he'll need everything to survive this ultimate test. We shall just have to wait and see what happens…" Griever nodded.

         Then it suddenly froze. The entire room grew more silent than ever. The only sound heard was the occupant's breathing. Griever turned its leonine head to its mistress.

         "Lady Hyne…" said Griever gravely.

         "Yes, my dear Griever?" she asked. She eyed her creature tensed as it moved towards the window stealthily, its paws clicking on the cold marble floor. Griever would only call by her name if the matter was serious.

         "Some unknown force has entered Earth. I think it came from…" It sniffed the air, "the Farplane of Spira."

         Hyne paused and nodded. She stared out into the setting sun. Soon it'll be dark, then night. How fast things happened again, after the dust had settled a while ago. She stood up and walked towards where Griever stood, watching the beautiful fireball of a glorious sun setting behind the mystical mountains. The bird of paradise chirped loudly again within the faraway forests. Lady Hyne patted her Griever softly on the head.

         "So, it has begun…the wheels of fate had started turning again."

*     *     *

         It was a hot day as the sun peeked behind a stray wasp of a cloud. The deep cerulean sea casted its foamy waves upon the beach of a small island, situated in the middle of the four great continents of Earth. In the skies, a seabird squawked loudly at its mate as its silver fish was snatched away. A warm sea breeze breathed onto the land, cooling the sun's merciless heat that beat down onto the earth below.

         A stray white feather played in the wind's embrace. It floated here and there, before coming to land in the gloved hand of a familiar blond in his trademark grey trench coat. He stared at the feather that lay innocently in his open palm, and his jade-green eyes blinked curiously.

         "Seifer!"

         He looked up to see who was calling him, and the feather flew off from his hand into the air. Seifer watched it danced about in the wind before being carried away into the big blue sky above him. He could not help but feel a sense of relief overcome him as he watched the feather fly away, as if it was taking all his guilt and depression together away from his life. 

         His ex-Sorceress Knight's life.

         "Seifer! Did you hear me call you?" He turned to look at his blonde instructor, her cheeks slightly red from running. She steadied her breath and looked back into him. He stared back at her, smiling.

         "What is with that smile? Who won the lottery?" teased Quistis. She laughed as Seifer broke into a smirk.

         "Nobody won some lottery. I just…felt glad being back here again," he said as he stared out into the ocean. The wind ruffled his blond strands as he brushed apart a stray hair away from his eyes. Then he looked down upon his beautiful angel standing next to him. He saw her smiled happily as she pointed at the gulls that flew above them.

         _This is the life…_mused Seifer as he watched Quistis smiled back up at him. He'd returned to Balamb Garden just recently, as he figured he could not go anywhere else. It was his old home, anyway. He felt great that they were happy to take him back in, despite what he had done to them. They were willing to forgive him, only because of Matron's order. 

         He brushed that annoying thought aside.

         _Who cares? As long as I'm back, I'm back. _Besides the constant picking on the same irritating people, nothing much really changed. It was as if everything was returned back to normal, like the good old days before all this Sorceress mess. 

         "Hello, my dear Seifer," Quistis voice broke into his thoughts. He looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him wistfully. "You're becoming a bit like Squall. Being silent and always thinking about something."

         "Don't put in the same level as him," Seifer retorted. Quistis laughed.

         "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

         "About…life." Quistis' azure eyes widened in mock surprise. 

         "Oh…Since when have you become so-"

         "Philosophical like the great Quistis Trepe?" Seifer finished for her.

         "Seifer!" Quistis hit him on his arm playfully.

         "Hey, watch it!" He laughed as he avoided Quistis' next incoming blow. He stopped as his feet neared the edge of the jetty. "You really don't want to push me down the sea now, do you?"

         "Oh yes I will." A determined gleam played in her eyes.

         "Then I shall just have to drag you down too." Without warning, he grabbed her arms. 

         Before Quistis knew it, she was leaning out onto the water's edge, with Seifer behind her trying to make her fall into the ocean below. He grinned as he watched her shout.

         "Seifer!" Quistis shouted at him as he tried to push her down. She struggled to break free from Seifer's firm grip. "Let go of me!"

         "Yes, my dear Instructor. Whatever you say." He released her and she glared back at him. He broke into his famous smirk and said, "Sorry I didn't get to do it."

         She gazed at her knight and shook her head, her long locks swishing back and forth. "You mean you really had the heart to push me down into the sea?"

         Seifer grinned. "Next time you may not be so lucky. I might just grab you and throw you into the sea without warning."

         "Like you even dare," answered Quistis.

         Seifer laughed. "I dare."

         Suddenly they heard people behind them screaming. 

         "What happened?" Quistis asked. The two looked back at the docks.

         "How am I supposed to know?" They could see people running away from the docks. More specifically, the jetty.

         "Seifer! Look!" Quistis pointed at something huge in front of them. He turned and looked into where, or what, Quistis was pointing at.

         And boy he didn't like the look of this.

         "Hyne…" Quistis beside him mumbled the words.

         "Holy crap…" Seifer swore. His jade green eyes stared at the thing, whatever it is, in front of them.

          _Just when things are about to settle down, this has to happened._ Seifer did the only thing he had to do. He brandished out his Hyperion. Gripping it firmly, he pointed at the thing and his Gunblade glowed with red fiery energy as it crackled powerfully in the air.

         "Locked and loaded," Seifer muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Otherworld

**Chapter 2: Otherworld**

         "RRROOOOAAARRR!!!" screamed the monster as the weapon slashed rapidly at its thick impenetrable skin. 

         "DIE!!" shouted the blond figure as he slashed furiously at the incoming huge gray monster. The whale-like creature turned its head towards its attacker and eyed it angrily, flapping its pink fragile wings slowly, its tail swishing here and there in the air.

         A loud crack was heard, and a golden whip whistled through the air and wrapped itself around the surprised monster, making it trashed wildly in the air, trying to release itself from his bound. The knight smirked at his advantage, but the monster stared at him with an almost amused expression as its tail shot towards the fighter.

         "Shit."

         With a sudden swoop of its tail, the weapon was gone from his hand and landed with a loud CHINK! a few meters away, embedded into the thick wood.

         "F*CK! Stupid thing!" swore the knight as he leapt away in time from an energy blast fired from the thing's mouth. He rolled away to safety, and pulling his weapon out of the ground, he cried, "GO TO HELL!"

         Using what was left of his energy, he ran towards the creature, his weapon glinting brightly in the sun as it glowed with fiery energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Go on if you want it._

_An otherworld awaits you_

_Don't you give up on it._

_You bite the hand that feeds you._

_All alone cold fields you wander_

_Memories of it, cloud your sights_

_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber_

_Lost your way, a fallen knight_

_Hold now, aim is steady_

_An otherworld awaits you._

_One thousand years--you ready?_

_The otherworld it takes you_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         "Quistis! Get your f*cking weapon off that monster now!" hollered the gray trench-coated figure as he continued his onslaught of attack against the bounded beast. 

         "But the thing will…"

         "Just do it!"  

         The blond lady in her peach battle suit watched the heated battle between her knight and that strange monster. She nodded her head and tugged at her Save the Queen. The whip undid itself from its captive and unbounded the creature. Feeling itself free once more, it started to glow with an unearthly light as it stared down grimly at its opponents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go into the sand and the dust in the sky

Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die

Free me, pray to the fayth in the face of the light

Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You know you will_

_You know you will_

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it,_

_that__ you will_

_You know it, you know it, you know it, you know it,_

_that__ you will_

_You know you will_

_Fight fight fight_

_Fight fight fight_

_Fight fight fight_

_Fight fight__ FIGHT!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         "QUISTIS! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" roared the blonde, defending another white-hot energy blast from the creature. The energy blast ricocheted away from his Gunblade, but the force of the momentum sent him sprawling away, landing roughly at the edge of the board, almost falling into the deep sea below. He winced at the pain, but he ignored it and struggled to regain his balance. 

         "I cannot leave you behind!" said Quistis as she helped him out.

         "It's not safe here! Leave now!" The blond readied his weapon again, and charged madly against the creature. "DIE YOU STUPID THING!"

         "Seifer! You're not a match against it! Come back here! NO! SEIFER!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hope dies and you wander_

_The otherworld, it makes you_

_Dreams, they rip asunder_

_The otherworld it hates you_

_Free now, ride up on it_

_Up to the heights, it takes you_

_Go now, if you want it._

_An otherworld awaits you…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         "HIIEEAARRGGHH!! FIRE CROSS TO HELL!!!" cried the blond as he delivered his limit break moves. He jumped and slashed at the creature numerous times, making it flinched at the deadly attacks dished out to it as it howled in agony.

         "ZANTETSUKEN REVERSE!" He delivered that crushing move at the monster. The whale creature wailed its final cry before its body split up into half and exploded in a supernova of light, taking in the knight with it.

_         "SEIFER! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

~~~~~~~~

         Seagulls squalled through the air as a cool wind blew from the sea onto the face of a young lady, lifting her brownish locks slightly. Still dressed in her summoner's clothes, she stood facing the sea, and started whistling again. One. Two. Three. Tired, she paused.

         _Tidus…where are you? You promise you would come when I call…_

         It was just a few months after Sin was destroyed, along with Yu Yevon and the aeons. Yuna had brought the Eternal Calm to Spira, this time permanently. Now, nobody will be afraid of going out and be under the threat of the destructive Sin. Life had finally turned peaceful, just like an impossible miracle that had come true.

         Everybody managed to get on to their normal daily activities. Other summoners and priests of Yevon were discussing at Bevelle Temple about electing a new Maester and what to do with the teachings, aeons, etc. The Al Bheds still played around with machinas, much to the dislike of certain Al-Bhed haters, like Wakka, her guardian whom Yuna treated like her older brother. 

         "_Them__ machinas are a nuisance, with or without Sin!" Yuna heard him complained time and time again. She giggled at that thought._

         Lulu's still using magic, although seldom in battle. She was more into healing magic now. After Sin was finally vanquished, Lulu had become the village doctor. She kept fretting about her patients, and fussing over her Wakka.

         Her cousin, Rikku went back to helping her brother (whom Yuna did not know his real name; she only knew to call him Brother) to dig up some more ancient but usable machinas from some submerged ruins. She recently heard that they'd unearthed another airship, but it was not really working properly, so Rikku volunteered to help fix it.  

        Auron…well, she had sent him to the Farplane as he had wanted her to when they finally defeated the last aeon, although she did it with a heavy heart. Although he kept urging them to hurry up during the journey across Spira, Auron was a great guardian, and kept protecting her during her pilgrimage. She and everyone else would definitely miss him.

         Another guardian of hers, Kimahri the Ronso had decided to return to his Mt.Gagazet for a short while, and wouldn't be back until the next three days.

         "_Kimahri brothers will make Yuna statue as promised._" She had nodded, and laughed when she saw Kimahri…uh…smile. If that was a smile…Yuna tried to stop laughter from coming. 

         As she looked out at the sea, she stopped and paused as she recollected her thoughts. She heaved a heavy sigh. 

         _Yevon._ Lots of things have happened. __

         She had wanted to bring the Calm to Spira, like her father Lord Braska had done, but she had lost something in return. 

         Her warrior. Comrade. Friend. _Tidus. She felt a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily and willed herself not to cry anymore. __Let the past be the past._

         "Miss Yuna?" chirped a small voice behind her. She broke away from her thoughts and looked behind to find a small dark-skinned boy tugging at her pink sleeve. She put on a smile and turned to face the kid.

         "Um…yes?" She stooped lower to face the small kid.

         "There's somebody at the beach. And…and..." The kid started talking animatedly, describing whatever he saw with his gestures. Something about a blonde guy, carrying a long blade, lying unconscious at the beach. Yuna's eyes blinked as she tried to register what the boy was saying.

         _Tidus. The very first thought that popped into her mind. She brushed it away._

         "Where is he? Is he still…?"

         "I think he's still alive…he's muttering something, but his eyes are closed…" But before he could continue, Yuna was already running across the wooden planks of the jetty towards the beach. 


	3. Chapter 3: Spira

**Chapter 3: Spira**

He did not know how long he had lay unconscious. He only knew that a huge ball of white light had engulfed him after the battle with that strange monster. He felt himself get pulled towards into some maelstrom of a force, and that powerless against the current, he just let whatever it is take him, never letting go of Hyperion. Finally, he felt his surroundings settled down, and then into nothing. No pull, no whatsoever. 

         He felt nothing, at all. 

         He felt…as if…he's dead.

         _Am I…dead?_

         The pounding in his head started to clear slowly. He felt himself lying on something that felt like hot sand. He could still feel the hilt of his Hyperion gripped firmly in his hand. He could also hear the sound of waves crashing in the ocean. 

         And then it hit him. His entire body started screaming in agony. He cringed violently and an anguish groan escaped his lips. He laid still, letting the pain quaked through his life. 

         Great. He might have broken some of his ribs, where his chest had hurt the most. He started to swear silently.  

         Now he's left there to die. All strength were lost from him, wore out after that battle. He couldn't even think of the words to the healing spells. His brain felt dead. He couldn't feel a thing now. He felt…dead.

         Just then, he felt something touched him lightly on his chest, and felt a surge of power coursed through him. It was soothing. Must be a healing spell. He no longer felt the intense pain in his injured chest, but his mind still throb like hell, like someone hammering his head inside. But slowly, the throbbing started to fade away. He felt a bit better already.

         He slowly opened his eyes.

         Harsh sunlight burned into his pupils. He quickly shut his eyes to reduce the pain and groaned again. 

         _Should have known…stupid glaring infirmary lights._

      Then he felt somebody shook him lightly on the arm. He heard soft voices.

         He blinked his eyes open again, this time slowly. This time, he saw blue. And white. And a young girl popped into his view, her brown short hair framing her face, her bright eyes wide open looking down at him with full curiosity.

         Correction: A pair of _green-blue_ eyes wide open looking down at him. He blinked back in confusion.

         "Who…are…you?" his voice asked hoarsely. He hated his voice. It sounded weak. He could see her lips move, but he couldn't hear her voice. His vision started to blur again.

         "Where am I? Where's…Quistis? Quistis? Are you…there?"

         Before he could question further, a huge wave of dizziness overtook his mind, and his tired eyes fluttered close, the darkness claiming him again.

*   *   *

         The young summoner massaged her tired shoulders as she sat down on a wooden stool near the bed. Carrying him on the shoulder with the help of Lulu was just not sufficient; he weighted a ton. Add in the wet clothes and somewhat strange and heavy weapon with him, her shoulder felt it was about to break halfway.

         Earlier, Lulu had helped her to bandage his huge chest wound, saying that he had a few broken ribs, but with some healing spells and rest, he'll heal and live. His blood-stained underclothes and coat lay on the sideboard together with his weird machina-ish weapon.

         _I should do something_, she thought. Seeing his unconscious form lying on Wakka's bed, she grabbed a small towel from a drawer and soaked it in a basin of cool water on the table. Wringing it dry, she walked over to the figure, and gently dabbed at his warm face.

         While doing that, she noticed a long gash of a scar cutting through his forehead diagonally from right to left, ending just near his left eye. Strands of his golden-yellow hair were caked by the wet sand on where he was found, at the beach of Besaid. She could see that he was some sort of a warrior from some faraway land, due to his strange clothing and the weird weapon he weld. 

         _Could he be from the past, like Tidus? _she wondered. _But…he dresses differently from Tidus. Maybe not._

         She went back to soaking the cloth again. Wringing it dry again, she repeated this routine a few times. He still lay motionless, but at least he was still alive. She saw his chest rising and falling gently in time with his breathing. Once her task is done, she pulled a wooden chair up next to the bed and sat down.

         _Pray to Yevon that he will be okay_. She couldn't help wondering about who he is, where is he from, what is he doing here. She couldn't stop gazing at his face, where she'd stared into those deep-green eyes of his…

         She stopped her thought in its tracks before it could continue. She shook her head.

         _NO! How could I be even wondering about this stranger? I barely even knew him! Oh Yevon…_

         Suddenly she felt him stirred. She heard him groaned softly before opening his eyes. Yuna paused and watched him laid up slowly on his bed before laying his eyes on her. 

         "What the-who are you?" his deep voice broke into her thoughts. She blinked and looked at the finally conscious stranger.

         "Oh good! You're still alive! Praise be to Yevon!" Yuna said as she stood up and swept her hands into the praying gesture. When she finished, she saw the stranger looking at her with a perplexed frown.

         "What are you doing?" he asked. 

         "Huh? This is the gesture of prayer." She paused and looked back at him. "Did you…lose your memory or something?"

         "Of course not!" he suddenly snapped. "And where is this place you've brought me? Where the hell am I?"

         Yuna was a bit taken back by his…reaction. But she boldly answered him. "You're in Besaid. The isle of Besaid. Right here in the village." The blond went silent as she watched him frowned. "You were unconscious. At the beach. So we brought you back here."

         The stranger paused before adding, "Great…I must be dreaming. I'm stuck in this stupid dream, and I'm still in it."

         Yuna shook her head. "This is not a dream. This is reality."

         "Shut up and leave me alone." At that, he lay back down on the bed and turned his back on her. That infuriated Yuna.

         "Oh fine! I'll leave you alone!" She stood up, swept roughly apart the heavy flap-door and strode out of the hut in anger. 

         _How could he treat me like that after all that I've done for him!_ She stood against a huge wooden pole that supported the hut and breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm herself down. She pondered over her actions. _Maybe I should not have overreacted-_

         "Hey." 

         She turned to find the blond guy, the same one who had enraged her earlier, standing right next to her, leaning lazily against the same pole she was leaning on. Catching her by surprise, she staggered but regained her balance in time as she faced him.

         "You're not supposed to-" He stood back up but he stumbled halfway through, groaning in pain as he clutched at his chest wound. She quickly reached out to him and helped him back up. 

         "Are you alright?" she asked. She saw him smirk at her and said, "Looks like you still care for me." She felt her entire face heat up.

         "Come on…you're injured and you can still walk out here!" she said as she helped him back to the hut again. She felt his warm body leaning onto her as she carefully lay him back down on the bed again.

         "Okay…so I'm not dreaming. The pain is real," she heard him say. 

         Silence in the room. Awkwardly, she asked, "Somehow… you don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?"

         "Balamb Garden." Yuna's eyes widened as she stared at him. The blond saw her expression and said, "You know, Balamb?" Yuna shook her head.

         "Dollet? Trabia? Galbadia?" he tried again. "Earth?"

         "Nope…I've never heard of such places. I'm sorry." The blond sighed and said, "So I'm stuck in another…world…entirely?"

         Yuna nodded. The knight went silent as he tried to piece all this information together. The room fell into silence again. 

         Awkwardly, Yuna stood up and casted a few more healing spells. After checking his wound and making sure that he had settle in, she wearily headed for the door, albeit hesitantly. She felt like her feet were somewhat heavy, like lead. 

         Like she was somehow refusing to leave him.

         "Hey." She turned back to face the knight. "Since I'm bound to be here for some time…what's your name?" 

         "Yuna," she answered. She felt her face burned up again. She looked down, fingering her necklace. Then forcing herself to look up, she asked, "And you're…"

         "Almasy. Seifer Almasy." 

*     *     *

         _"Almasy. Seifer Almasy." A ringing laughter rang out loud. The ball of water disappeared into thin air in wafts of clouds._

_         "You think it's a good idea? To bring him to Spira?" asked a feminine voice._

_         "It's all because of our new little brother," said the young one who had laughed earlier. _

_         "Well...when there's light, there's darkness. When there's darkness, there's light," quoted the older one. "It's all the same."_

_         "However, it's not us who bring him in," said the younger one. "Blame that on the fayth who tried to escape our Farplane." She giggled. "Besides, we need somebody to balance the Heavens."_

_         "And who have you sent, sister?" spoke a masculine voice as a red-haired figure materialized in front of the sisters. He blinked his amber eyes at them._

_         "Ah. You'll see, little brother," said the older sister. _

_         "Let's just hope Hyne don't hunt us down for him," said the younger sister, her sea-green hair glimmered brightly._

_         "As you wish. I shall take my leave as of now, my sisters…," he said, and left the Farplane in a burst of pyreflies._

_         "Good luck, little brother," said the young one and laughed her bell-like giggle._

_         "Now we'll just sit back, and watch the show," said the older one, and the sisters giggled again, their laughter ringing out loud in the entire Farplane.         _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's good to note that people are finally acknowledging my story *clears throat*

So far, so good. Seifer was warped into Spira and there he met Yuna. (hey, it rhymes…) But who was the mysterious purple lady and sea-green kid? And who's the brother of the sisters? Questions, questions…

More will unfold in the next chapter…that is, if I get enough good response…


End file.
